Blueblood's Soliloquy
by Phantom Dragon3
Summary: I wait in this cellar, for the madness outside to stop. (Warning there will be references to alcohol in this fic Written as a writing prompt to Cutie (Re)mark. Takes place in the Crystal Empire war timeline. Special thanks to TheLuckyCosmos and RadicalDishonesty for editing this)


War, who knew one event could change everything.

Before, war seemed like a fairy tale, something told in only stories.

Something that was unlikely to happen.

Now it is real.

I along with rest of Equestria was briefly told by my aunt, what the Crystal Empire is.

I still remember that day when my aunt addressed the ponies on the castle balcony.

I was standing behind her as she said to the gathered crowd.

'Citizens of Equestria, after a thousand of years, the Crystal Empire has appeared again. A tyrant king by the name of Sombra has come from it.' 'He wishes to take over all of Equestria, and we must all fight against him'

A random Press pony from the crowd shouted 'What do you mean? Has this happened before?!'

My Aunt replied 'Yes it has, Sombra had taken over the Crystal Empire before, but he was stopped. However he has appeared again'

Another Press pony asked 'But couldn't you just, defeat him like you did before?'

I saw my aunt standing there silent and regal as usual. However, I noticed that she was tightly clenching her jaw and moisture suddenly appeared in her eyes. It looked to me as if she was trying her best not to cry.

I heard her voice crack as she said 'It's...It's not possible'.

'I ask that all of us pitch in, this will be a trying time for all of us. But do not fear, for I Princess Celestia will be with you all to defend this land with everything I got! Rest assured, we will defeat Sombra, and save the empire!'

I heard the crowd cheer as the speech ended.

Everypony old enough to fight is doing their part for the war.

Everypony except me. I decided to **not** go out there, and stay nice and safe in my aunt's castle.

Here I am safe in the wine cellar, just waiting. I will consume this wine in the meantime, as the madness goes on out there.

I'm sure I might be called a yellow belly chicken for doing so, but I am safe.

I was born a noble pony and as a noble pony, you are given everything you desire and more.

I am noble, I was taught class, grace and sophistication.

I am noble and every single thing is done for me.

I wasn't taught war, how to fight or work, or anything really.

I'm sure ponies expect me to just throw myself out there, and then what get killed?

What pray tell that would that accomplish?

I suppose they'll tell me that, I could have been remembered as one of the fallen heroes.

Yeah, I could just see the tombstone now.

' **Blueblood the brave, this noble pony wasn't afraid to get his hooves dirty. He bravely threw himself into the danger and got killed in no time, but at least he tried** '

What a farce!

Theoretically, if I do go out there, my non training would not make that much of an impact in the war.

Also here's the thing about fallen heroes, after a while nopony cares about you.

Oh sure, when you're gone there will be statues in your honor, history lessons will be taught about you.

And yes, your family and your loved ones will remember you and your sacrifice.

But after awhile, your loved ones move on to live their lives.

And history… ha one of two things will happen to your history, either it is forgotten or it is taught to the generations to come.

Generations who will sit there, learn your story and then forget it when they learn about something else.

Don't believe me ? Then ask any average school foal who Starswirl the Bearded is.

I can just imagine the angry and disappointed looks on the face of my aunt and many ponies, when they see I have been here the whole time.

They'll tell me, something like 'how dare you sit here, when I fought out there' or 'I lost my loved one out there you should be ashamed.' then there's the always 'if I were you I would have helped'

Those ponies have no idea, because if they were raised like I was, they would be down here as well.

They try to deny it and say they would never do that, but they were raised with principles to actually want to help out. If they were me they would act the same as I do.

I'm sure my aunt will call me coward and exile me or something.

Honestly, the whole exile thing does worry me.

But really, what do these ponies want from me, is me dying going to bring anypony back, No!

There is **NOTHING** I can do! I am **useless** to do anything for this war, and I know it, I will just get in the way and I know it.

I don't...I don't want to die! And I...I can't do anything other than sit here and wait for it to be over.

Even that baby dragon has found a use.

That baby dragon, who was an egg that was found somewhere, and then the egg became an entrance test in The School For Gifted Unicorns. It was reserved for the student who breezed through the previous tests.

There was one unicorn that my aunt decided they would be the last to try it, and then that student failed.

So my aunt decided to hatch it and raise it as her own. His name is Lavi, because he is a lavender dragon I'm sure my aunt thought it was clever at the time.

Lavi has a special mission to guard the future generations, in temporary bunkers until the war ends.

I know it is a mission to make him think he is doing his part. When in reality all my aunt is doing is making sure all the foals including Lavi are safe.

At least Lavi is doing something! At least he can be useful. He is not the one who is just sitting here and waiting….

Damn it!

Damn ...it

...

…

Well, there's no use of letting good wine go to waste. Faust knows it's the only thing that i **s good** down here.


End file.
